Miyuki Kanbe
| death_date = | death_place = Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan | death_cause = Heart failure | occupation = | years_active = 2000–2007 | credits = Sailor Moon musicals as Usagi Tsukino Kamen Rider Hibiki as Hinaka Tachibana Battle Royale II as Kyouko Kakehi | website = }} (7 May 1984 – 18 June 2008) was a Japanese model, actress and singer from Kanagawa Prefecture. Biography History She is best remembered for her portrayal of Sailor Moon (in Japanese, Usagi Tsukino) in the Sailor Moon musicals. Kanbe was chosen out of 500 women for the role. Much of her career involved physically demanding roles. As late as June 2008, she had been active and vocally expressing an interest in furthering her career. She was cast in the role of Eponine in the Japanese production of Les Misérables and in Miss Saigon, but was forced to give them up due to poor health in February 2007. Death Since then, she had been in and out of the hospital until her death in Kawasaki City on June 18, 2008 at 4:08 am. The cause of death is cited as sudden heart failure. Her funeral was held in Kawasaki, Kanagawa Prefecture on 21 June 2008. Filmography Live-action television *''Moero!! Robocon'' (1999), Nanako Yokokawa (episode 43) *''D-girls Idol Tantei San Shimai Monogatari'' (2001) (episode 11) *''Hatchobori no Nana Nin'' (2003), Oyumi (episode 3) *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005–2006), Hinaka Tachibana *''Kyoto Chiken no Onna'' (2006–2006), Tamiko Kuraki Television animation *''Yume ☆ Ouen Tai'' (1999–2000) *''Ikaring no Menseki'' (2000–2000), apparently at HYPER GO Gou *''Ucchan Nanchan no Urinari!!'' (2001–2002) *''LF+R Morning YOUNG LIVE JAPAN'' / Young Live Nippon LF+R Music TV (2001–2003) *''Baku NEW'' (2001–2002) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (2003), Auri (episode 34) Film *''Battle Royale II'' (2003), Kyouko Kakehi *''69 sixty nine'' (2004) *''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Fighting Demons'' (2005), Hinaka Tachibana / Hinako Stage * Sailor Moon musicals (2000–2001) as Usagi Tsukino ** 2000 Winter Special Musical Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon **: **: ** 2000 Summer Special Musical Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon **: **: ** 2001 Winter Special Musical Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon **: **: ** 2001 Spring Special Musical Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon **: **: * Spider's Nest (30 November 2001 – 9 December 2001 at Tokyo Globe Theater) * The prosecution witness (2002, Ginza Theatre) * Musical Forest is Alive (21–29 August 2004) as Queen * Love Hotels - LOVE×HOTEL (6–16 October 2005) Discography Single # Taiyou no Rakuen ~Promised Land~ (太陽の楽園〜Promised Land〜) (released 16 April 2003, distributed by Pony Canyon) #* First opening theme from the anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" # Rainbow Notes♪ (released 16 October 2003, distributed by Pony Canyon) #* Second opening theme from the anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" DVD * Kanbe Miyuki 〜MOON Letter〜 (PONY CANYON, Released 21 June 2000) * THE COMPLETE Kanbe Miyuki (Released 25 April 2001) * Metamorphose! (Frontier Works, Released 25 November 2004) * Amaretto ~Beware~ (Released 20 May 2006) Photobooks * I am Rainbow ☆ (Released 25 July 2000) * Navi (Released 30 September 2004) - Digital Photobook * Kanbe Miyuki @ Digital Photocollection (December 2001) References External links * https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/55306176 *Official profile for Miyuki Kanbe, rouge * *Interview with Miyuki Kanbe Category:1984 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Anime musicians Category:Japanese stage actors Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese gravure idols Category:Japanese television personalities Category:Musicians from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Disease-related deaths in Japan Category:20th-century singers Category:20th-century Japanese musicians